Fake Love
by obeytherandomness
Summary: Naruto confessed his feelings for Sasuke but he knew that Sasuke was only using him so that he could defeat Itachi with Kyuubi's power. He's just glad he was able to enjoy the fake love while it lasted. Naruto's POV. SasuNaru. I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

I knew this was going to happen. I knew from the very beginning that he would use me like this. I knew, so why did I allow it to happen. I guess I just thought that I'd really like to pretend to be loved even if just for a little while, or maybe I just wanted some nice memories even if they were fake. I don't know. The only thing that I knew was that this would happen. I knew from the very beginning that I would be laying here dying and he would care nothing about me. I knew that in the end he would care more about his brother than he would about me. So why did I confess my love to him in the first place?

* * *

"I love you," I muttered quietly. We were sitting at the ramen stand and I was enjoying a meal that Sasuke was paying for, but I just couldn't actually enjoy it until I let these words out.

"What?" asked Sasuke. His eyes widened by a fraction. He probably doesn't realize that he did it. He probably thinks that his emotional mask has remained the same even through his obvious shock. To any other person it would seem that way, but I am different. I actually love him and I have watched him and learned everything there is to know about him. Perhaps I'm a little obsessed. I don't know.

"I love you," I repeated just loud enough that he would be able to hear me. I didn't want anyone else to know unless he decided to make fun of me. It would just be another thing that they could make fun of me for. Being a fag. I wonder why that is so repulsive to so many people. How is the love of a homosexual any different from the love of a heterosexual? I mean it's not like I'm going to hit on them or anything like that. I don't understand people, but then again I don't think I ever want to.

"Don't be stupid dobe," Sasuke answered.

"I see," I muttered as I put the money down for my meal and got ready to leave. I had been expecting this answer from the beginning. I just really wanted to tell someone about my true feelings for him and who better to tell than the man that I'm in love with. I must be stupid. To think that I could actually gain the happy ending that I had so desperately wanted. Besides, Sasuke deserves someone so much better than me. Someone who can give him children. Someone who isn't a monster like me. I never should have said anything. I should have just kept my mouth closed. I am stupid. "I'm going to go home now," I gave him a fake smile and then turned to leave, but I felt his cold hand wrap around my wrist so I turned to face him.

"Wait," he said. "I understand. If you want, we can start dating."

I wanted to tell him that he was lying. I could see it in his eyes. He cared nothing for me. He didn't want to start dating the dobe. He just wanted my strength. The strength of the Kyuubi. I could see it so clearly in his eyes and yet I took his hand anyway. "I would like that," I said against my will. I should have been horrified to hear those words come out of my mouth while a true smile worked its way onto my lips, but the only thing I could feel was a fake sense of happiness. It burned in my chest and made my whole body warm and I found myself craving this simple feeling no matter what the cost.

He pulled me slightly forward and, using the hand that had been wrapped around my wrist, grabbed my hand to pull it up to his lips so that he could kiss it. I couldn't help feeling that the only reason that he kissed my hand was because he didn't want to kiss my lips. Who would? Who would want to kiss the lips of a demon? Surely not Sasuke. So he kissed my hand instead to prove to me that he did love me, but it was all too fake. I knew he didn't love me. I was just another stepping stone. One that he knew he could use no matter what if he pretended to love me.

"Move in with me," Sasuke said. It wasn't a request, I knew, but I still felt tears of happiness falling from my eyes. It was the first tears that I had allowed to fall from my eyes in such a long time and they were used to express such a fake sense of happiness. They were useless and I hated that they were falling, but I did nothing to stop them because in that moment I could convince myself that they were real.

"Yes," I smiled happily. How strange that my first moment of happiness would come from a fake love scene between two men that would only lead to my death.

* * *

Hey guys. This is the first chapter of fake love. i hope you guys enjoyed it. i have the rest of the story written out already. i'm pretty sure that there are 6 chapters. i will post the new chapter in a week unless i get 5 reviews before then. and i have two reasons for doing this. 1. i really like reviews and i like to hear anything that i could do to make my writing better and 2. i don't want to post it all at once but i also don't want to only post after i get the set amount of reviews because that could take forever.

anyways, i always forget to put these in. disclaimer: i don't own Sasuke or Naruto. i hope you guys enjoy this story. thanks again for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled as I watched the sky above me grow darker. It must be getting late, but it was too early for the sky to start dimming. Oh. It must be my eyes. My eyes are dimming and so it's getting harder and harder to see the sky. That must be it. It's much too early for the sky to be growing dark. It's sad, really, to watch that bright blue sky that had always been so close to me and yet so far away dim so suddenly. Not that that matters at the moment. I wish it was Sasuke's face that I saw above me. I wish he was looking down on me with worried eyes. What a joke. I really should learn to stop wishing for things that I know I will never be able to have. Sasuke doesn't even like to look into my eyes. Why would he spend the time looking into them now that he no longer needed me?

* * *

"Sasuke?" I asked suddenly as we sat at the dinner table enjoying a meal that Sasuke made for us.

"Yes?" he answered. He didn't look up. He never really did when he was talking to me and I don't know why I ever expected that this time would be different. Why was I so naïve? I don't know. I think I just wanted him to look me in the eye at least once. If he would do that then maybe I would be able to feel like his equal. Probably not. I could never be his equal. Especially not in his eyes. I was nothing more than a demon playing at love.

"It's nothing," I said. He looked up then, with his eyes widened slightly, but then he immediately turned away. I think that might have hurt more. To have him finally look at me only to look away so quickly. Was I really that unworthy of him? Did I really not deserve his look upon me? Of course. A demon could never be worthy of a perfect person such as Sasuke. How could I ever have forgotten that? How could I have ever craved that look which I would never deserve? "I'm going to go to the bathroom real fast." With that I stood from the table and retreated to the bathroom.

I didn't bother to shut the door. It's not like someone would come to check up on me unless Sasuke thought that I was hurting myself. Then maybe he would come to make sure that his perfect weapon wasn't going to be damaged beyond use. Little did he know that I was already damaged beyond belief. I would still be useful to him as a weapon, but nothing more. Not that he really cared. The only thing he wanted from me was the weapon. After that he would have no use for me and I would have no reason to remain.

I looked in the mirror at my disgustingly blue eyes. They shame the sky by stealing its color. I have sometimes been told by strangers from distant lands who had never heard of me or the Kyuubi called my eyes innocent, but they couldn't have been further from the truth. My eyes were guilty of many crimes. First: stealing the color of the sky, second: belonging to the face of a demon, and third: looking upon the perfection that is Sasuke. I will never know which crime is worse, but each is definitely worthy of such shame. My eyes would never be worthy enough to look into the eyes of Sasuke after all of the crimes that they had committed, and I should never desire such a thing.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked from the door. He was looking at the ground so that he wouldn't have to look at my eyes' reflection. It is what these eyes deserve, but why does it feel so painful?

"Nothing," I answered as I continued to divulge in the sin that my eyes have committed by looking at Sasuke. He was slouched against the door with a look of a cool exterior, but I could see that something was bothering him. Perhaps he didn't like being this close to having to look at my eyes. Or maybe he actually thought that I was going to hurt myself. I would never do that. Not when we still had to fulfill Sasuke's greatest desire of ridding this world of his older brother. Only then would I allow myself to be punished for all the sins that my body and I had accumulated.

i hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

i already have the story completely written out, but i don't want to post it all at once so i will post in a week unless i get 5 reviews before then.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, quick note: I got a review from a guest named yaya (which was awesome by the way thank you) and he/she (sorry i can't tell by the name) asked me a question that got me thinking. He/she asked me how old Sasuke and Naruto are and my answer is I have no clue. I didn't really have a specific age in mind when writing this so they are as old as you think they are.

* * *

Was this my punishment for all that I had done? No this couldn't be my punishment. Falling into a sweet black abyss where I can feel nothing is not a punishment. It is a blessing which I did not deserve. So what was my punishment? Oh, of course. How could I not have seen this before? I was living my punishment even as I was creating the sins that I was being punished for. I was living a fake happy life with the fake love of a man that I knew I could never have. Truly that was the best punishment to give to me. To experience something that I so desperately wanted and yet to be unable to actually have it. That was my punishment. To look at a man that would not look back at me. To stand next to a man who thought me to be so far inferior to him. To have my hand so close to his and not be able to hold it. Why wasn't I able to hold Sasuke's hand? I would have thought that it was because he wanted to keep our "relationship" a secret, but he never did anything to stop that rumors that spread around the village. He had even kissed my hand when we were at the ramen stand and I first admitted my love to him. So why wasn't I able to hold Sasuke's hand?

* * *

We were strolling through the forest on a nature walk that Sasuke had insisted we go on, apparently it was the only time that he was able to stroll peacefully without his fan girls following him everywhere, when I had the audacity to grab his hand. He immediately shook his hand out of mine and I felt stupid for even trying something like that. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," I answered quickly as a shoved my hands into my pockets where he could not see them. That was where they belonged anyway. My demon hands belonged only next to the monster that they belonged to. They did not belong in the encasement of Sasuke's warm hands. This was better. If they had been able to hold Sasuke's hands as I had originally wanted, they probably would have stolen all warmth from Sasuke's body. It would make sense. That seemed to be all my body was capable of. My body was only capable of stealing and murdering. I did not want Sasuke to be contaminated by such hands.

He scowled angrily and I knew that I had done something horrible. What had even possessed me into thinking that I could hold the perfect Sasuke's hand? I should have known better. My skin does not should never touch the pale beauty of Sasuke's skin. I am not worthy of such action. I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets and I could feel my fingers bend painfully in directions that they probably weren't supposed to bend in against the fabric of the new pants that Sasuke had bought me not too long ago against my wishes. Sasuke's reasoning had been that he didn't want me to get sick because of the light weight fabric that I always wore. I could accept them then because if I got sick I would be of no use to Sasuke and his cause. The fabric of the new clothes was so strong that it didn't seem to give for any reason.

I heard a pop as pain shot through my left hand and I looked up to make sure that Sasuke couldn't hear it. I saw him moving angrily down his trail and I knew that he did not hear it. He must have really been angry at me if he left my side. Sasuke tried very hard not to leave my side unless he absolutely had to. I think it's because he wanted to know where his weapon was at all times. He didn't want to lose me just because he had left me behind somewhere. That made sense. Sasuke hated to lose any of his weapons and I'm sure he would have hated it even more if he lost the main weapon that would help him battle against his brother.

I took my hand out of my pocket and stared at it. The middle finger was broken. Good. It's what these sinning hands deserved. Actually, they deserved much much worse, but at the moment this injury was all I could afford to endure so that Sasuke wouldn't notice and get angry at me for ruining his precious weapon. The only reason this one break was okay was because I knew that Kyuubi could heal it within moments. It would be painful, but it was what his hand deserved for trying to touch Sasuke.

* * *

here's the next chapter. i hope you enjoyed this one too. in a week or when i get five reviews, i will post the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

I got five reviews so i'm posting this chapter early just as i promised. i hope you enjoy

* * *

There's blood on my hands. That's what truly belongs there. Blood. Not the skin of Sasuke's hand, but blood. The blood of a demon and the blood of a murderer. They both mix together and I wonder which one is filled with my sins and which one is filled with Itachi's. Which one was the blood of a demon and which one was the blood of a murderer. Who am I kidding? I am both. This could all be my blood for all I know. How strange it is to have so much of my blood pouring from my body. I'm so used to being healed before so much blood is able to escape from me. I won't be healed now. Kyuubi isn't here anymore. Sasuke took the creature so that he could defeat Itachi. I knew he would do that. I knew that was the only reason he wanted me. I knew it from the very beginning. I knew it and yet I felt jealous. Sasuke didn't love either one of us and yet I felt jealous that what he really wanted from me while we were "together" was the power of the Kyuubi. Sometimes I wish that I never had Kyuubi inside of me, but then I realize that in doing so I wish that someone else would take him from me. No one but me deserves to have the nine-tailed fox inside of them. I am the demon and I deserve to be treated like one. Besides, if I didn't have Kyuubi than Sasuke would not be able to use the creature to kill his brother. I would never deny Sasuke anything that he wanted.

* * *

"Did you hear that Sasuke-kun's dating the monster." I was waiting for Sasuke near the end of the market when I heard these words. This was one of the only times that Sasuke ever left my side because the shop keepers always gave us spoiled food if I was there with him. Not that I didn't deserve the spoiled food, but Sasuke definitely didn't deserve it. He deserved better food than even those disgusting shop keepers could offer him.

"Oh I heard," another statement drifted into my ears and I looked around to see who was speaking about me. It was two girls, not too far off, who must have seen me and decided to start talking about the subject. I wonder if they wanted me to hear or if they thought that I wouldn't be able to hear their whispering voices. Probably the latter. They were standing quite a ways off and they had no way of knowing just how good a demon's senses are. I could hear them just as clearly as if they were speaking into my ear and yet they didn't even know. "I also heard that he's just using the thing."

"Where did you hear that?" Stupid girl. Wasn't everyone aware that I am only here to be used by Sasuke to defeat his brother? It seemed to me to be common knowledge. Even somoen who had not been told should at least have assumed that on their own. Maybe she did already assume it and she just wanted someone to confirm her thoughts. That would make more sense. No one could be stupid enough to think that Sasuke was actually dating me for any other reason than to use me.

"I heard that Sasuke-kun is studying to learn how to control the Kyuubi." Of course. The Kyuubi. That was all Sasuke really wanted. I wasn't even good enough to be used by Sasuke. He wanted to use the Kyuubi and once he learned how to control the Kyuubi than he would have no more use for me. I don't know why, but my heart sank when that thought came to my mind. I should have known that he would want to get rid of me as soon as possible. How could I think otherwise? All this time I had just been fooling myself into thinking that I would be able to stay by Sasuke's side until he killed his brother. Now I had no clue how long I would be able to stay there because I was worth nothing to him. I was the only thing keeping him from using the Kyuubi against his brother. I am stupid. I should have seen that from the very beginning.

"What are you looking at?" asked Sasuke as he walked up next to me. He was carrying a lot of groceries so I took them from him just as a good "boyfriend" should. Yea right. I took them from him because I wanted to show him my strength so that maybe he wouldn't throw me aside so quickly. Not that carrying a few heavy bags would actually stop him from doing so.

"It's nothing," I answered as I turned to walk away. I didn't want to be there any longer and listen to those girls talk about the Kyuubi. I was always jealous of the Kyuubi because that's always what the villagers saw when they looked at me, but right at that moment was the worse. I didn't think I could be more jealous of Kyuubi until that moment. Even Sasuke, the man that I love, could only see Kyuubi when he looked at me. I was nothing to him. I am nothing to him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this one as well. i'll post the other reason in a week or after i get 7 reviews. the reason i'm upping the number is because i don't want the same 5 people to review and then have to post it tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

There's water falling from my eyes. Why am I crying? Do I not want this? No. This is what I want. Why am I crying? Is it because I am nothing to him now that his brother is dead? That must be it, but I thought I was ready for this. I thought I was ready for this from the very moment that I started "dating" him. That's what I thought, but it seems that I was wrong. I didn't prepare myself well enough for this moment. I was too caught up with the lie that my mind was feeding me while I was with Sasuke that I failed to prepare myself for the moment that Sasuke would leave me even though I knew he would. I probably should have at least started preparing myself when we got this mission. Sasuke probably requested that we both go on it so that he could use me as he had planned from the very beginning and I should have known that, but I convinced myself otherwise. I truly am very foolish. This lie that I have been living is proof of that and this mission that will kill me has only solidified it. I am a fool.

* * *

"Your new mission is to kill Itachi," Lady Tsunade said as we stood in front of her desk after being called urgently to see her. I felt nothing when I heard those words, but Sasuke tensed in anger. Who could blame him? He always hated his brother and whenever anything was spoken about Itachi he would always feel anger. It was the man that killed Sasuke's entire family after all. As for me, I don't know why I felt nothing. It wasn't even that I didn't feel anything about Itachi. It was that I could feel nothing at all. I felt none of the fake happiness that I had enjoyed for the time I was with Sasuke, nor the pain that I suffered while I was alive. There was truly no feeling whatsoever in my body and I couldn't decide if I enjoyed it or if I hated it. "Why don't you go pack your things Naruto," Lady Tsunade said to me. "I have to speak to Sasuke alone. I will give him all the details of this mission while he's here."

"Of course baa-chan," I smiled at her. It was a fake smile because I could muster up no feeling at the moment, but she would never know that. She was one of the few people who actually thought I was an innocent. She would never look at me and think I was anything but happy.

When the door closed behind me I could hear an audible growl rip from Sasuke's throat. He was probably mad at her for taking so long in giving him the information that he desired so that we could go kill Itachi. I suppose I should have felt happy for him and I think that I really did, but for some reason I could still feel nothing. It was like every emotion that I had ever known was abandoning me. It didn't really matter anyway. A weapon doesn't need emotion. A weapon simply needs to be able to work to its fullest capability until its job was done and that is what I would do for Sasuke no matter what.

* * *

Packing Sasuke's things was a slow process. I had to make sure that everything that he would ever want to use on Itachi was in his bag without making his bag to heavy to carry. I even slipped some of the items into my own bag so that he would have them just in case. It's not like I needed the space for anything else. I didn't need very many weapons because I myself am a weapon. The only thing that went into my bag that wasn't Sasuke's weapons was food for our trip there and his trip back. I hoped that I packed enough food for the trip because I didn't know exactly where we were going, but if I didn't then I also put money into Sauske's bag. If that still wasn't enough than Sasuke could have my share of the food. It's not like I need it anyway. Kyuubi will keep me alive no matter what I eat. The only reason that I packed anything for me to eat is because I wanted to be strong when Sasuke decided to use me.

I had just finished by the time Sasuke returned to his house. It wasn't my house even though I lived there because I knew I was never going to be truly welcomed by Sasuke's side. The only reason he wanted me here in the first place is so that he could keep a close eye on me while we waited for any information on his brother. I'm sure that if I couldn't be used as his weapon, he would immediately kick me out of his house.

I gave Sasuke's bag to him and he immediately searched through it. Did he not trust that I would put everything together? Makes sense though. I always was pretty stupid and even I thought that I might have missed something. "Where's the food?" he growled. It seems that the anger towards Itachi is still lingering over him.

"It's in my bag," I answered while handing him my bag so that he could look at it. He searched through it quickly.

"Where are your weapons?" he asked as he handed the thing back to me. I took it carefully so that I wouldn't damage any of the food inside.

"I don't carry large weapons," I patted my weapons pouch as I spoke hoping that he wouldn't press the matter any further.

"Fine," he growled. "Let's go."

"Of course," I smiled brightly. I was finally going to be useful to Sasuke. I was finally going to be able to pay him back for giving me these happy memories of being loved no matter how fake they were. I was finally going to be able to grant the one wish that he had carried with him ever since he was a child.

* * *

A week has passed and the next chapter goes up. I hope you enjoyed this one as well. One more chapter to go and it will be posted in a week unless i get 7 reviews before then.


	6. Chapter 6

That was seriously the quickest seven reviews i've ever gotten. thank you guys very much. i hope you guys like this chapter as well and if you read all the way to the end there is a surprise. Enjoy!

* * *

It's starting to get really dark. I can barely see what is right in front of me. What is right in front of me? It looks like a light surrounded by darkness with two dark spots in the center of it. I see. I must be almost dead. The darkness is fighting with the light to try to take me away. Stop fighting light. You will only lose in the end because I deserve to be trapped in darkness. Not welcomed by the light. This is what I deserve. I deserve death and I had been waiting for it ever since I jumped into battle with Itachi.

* * *

We had been travelling for days when we finally came upon the place that we were told Itachi was hiding at. It wasn't much. Just a small shack in the middle of the forest that would have gone unnoticed if we hadn't been looking for it, but we were looking for it so we saw it. I don't know why Itachi was hiding here, but something told me that whatever reason he had it couldn't have been good. Sasuke landed behind a bush so that he could watch the cabin and make sure that Itachi was actually in there. I landed next to him, not to close mind you I couldn't have my disgusting skin touching his perfect skin, and looked at the cabin as well. From the corner of my eyes I could see Sasuke tensing when I landed next to him. He must really not like me. He must have really been suffering while we were "together" and I hadn't even noticed. How stupid could I be? Apparently very stupid.

We only waited a moment before Itachi came out of the cabin. I think he sensed our presence. I never was very good at hiding all of my chakra since I had so much of it. I should have tried harder, though, instead of looking at Sasuke. Oh well, that would be my last sin with Sasuke. I would no longer be able to live in this fake happiness after this.

I thrust forward through the bushes and towards Itachi, who noticed me immediately. I only barely registered that Sasuke had called out to try to get me to stop before I was fight Sasuke's worst enemy. Why would he want me to stop anyway? Wasn't this what he wanted from the very beginning? Wasn't this why he endured all this time of being my boyfriend? It had to be. There was no other explanation. So then why did he try to get me to stoop? And why is he now trying to get in between us? I don't understand. Why was he trying to stop me?

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest and it takes me a while to realize that Itachi has stabbed me in the heart. It wasn't a completely serious injury so I wouldn't die immediately. I would ust lie in that spot until something else happened.

Sasuke crawled up next to me and I felt his hands press firmly against my chest to try to stop the breathing. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. I could only hear the mess of sounds around me. The leaves as they danced in the wind. The little creatures all throughout the forest as they look for their next meal. Footsteps as they grew closer. And a heartbeat. It was beating really fast. Whoever the heart belonged to was scared. Was it my heart? No, it couldn't be my heart. I wasn't afraid to die. Than the only other person it could be was Sasuke. Why would Sasuke's heart be beating so fast though? Why would he be afraid right now?

I felt a warmth spread through my body and I realize the answer to all of my questions. The answer to why Sasuke tried to get me to stop when I attacked. The answer to why Sasuke was sitting next to me and keeping me alive. The answer to why Sasuke was trying to talk to me even though I couldn't hear him. Even the answer to why he was so afraid.

I put his precious weapon in danger.

I put his precious Kyuugi in danger.

* * *

I knew this was going to happen. I knew from the very beginning that he would use me like this. I knew, so why did I allow it to happen? Does it even really matter anymore? The light is getting bigger and the darkness is slowly disappearing from my view except for the two black spots in the middle that were growing larger. But even this light that is trying so hard to encompass me is starting to dim into the bittersweet embrace of death. It should have listened to me. I told it that I will never be welcomed by the light.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this story. i'm so happy that you all liked it so much.

Surprise! If any of you have read never forget or Sasuke and Naruto's Firsts than you probably know that i have the hardest time writing a one sided story without writing the other half and this one is no exception. i have written Sasuke's side of the story and it's name is true love.


End file.
